


Spies Like Us

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron has a boring desk job and thinks it must be great to be an Auror - Harry lets him tag along on a simple surveillance mission....





	Spies Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is for [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[**shocolate**](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/) I hope I did the prompt justice. Thanks to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower** for the beta. The author would also like to apologize for her muse. She's a very sick and twisted puppy.  


* * *

4:00 PM.

"Mate, come on." Ron put his coffee mug on the desk and sighed. "It's just downright boring here since Quidditch season ended."

"It's totally against the regulations," Harry replied and placed his own mug down. "It's a complicated case."

Ron sighed and tapped his fingers on the top of the desk. "How long has it been since we worked together? Seriously, Harry we haven't had an adventure since—"

"I wouldn't call defeating Voldemort an adventure, Ron," Harry interrupted. "You could have gone to Auror Training with me."

"We've been over this, Harry," Ron sighed and picked up his mug. "It's the Cannons. I'm fine during the season it's just this job during the off season that's boring."

"If you would just let me pay the bills—"

"We've been over that too, Harry," Ron muttered. "I want to pay my own way."

Ron locked eyes with Harry, silently pleading for him to allow him to go with him, and he could see the indecision in Harry's eyes.

"It's against regulations," Harry repeated but Ron could see him weakening.

"I thought you had a certain disregard for the rules," Ron said and waggled his eyebrows. "I faced spiders with you, Mate. Seems like the least you could do is let me go with you on this mission."

"Fine," Harry muttered and stood up. "Meet me at Crones and Hags around 11 pm. I'll send you the file over."

"You won't regret it, Mate," Ron said as he tossed another quill up to stick in the ceiling. "Besides this way I don't have to have dinner with Hermione and Colin."

Harry laughed, "What does he got that you don't, Mate? I've never understood why the two of you split up so peacefully either."

Ron just grinned and waved Harry off. He knew quite well what Colin had that he didn't: a liking for women and he wasn't in love with Harry Potter.  
*~*

10:45 PM.

Ron paced in front of Crones and Hags and waited for Harry to arrive. The file Harry sent him was extensive but he wasn't exactly sure what a sex talk show host was. Apparently a bird named Melani had decided to turn sides and confessed that her boss, the assistant producer, and secretary were all in cahoots to enchant Muggle men. Madam Trishana and her assistant Sultry Sary were casting love spells and slipping aphrodisiacs into their "guests" drinks. They were making a killing by accurately advising these fools on their love lives. Tonight he and Harry would be watching the secretary Kerinka DeLablaze. They were hoping that trailing her would lead them to the lab that housed all the supplies for the illegal potions Madam Trishana was using.

"Ron—" Harry said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Are you ready?"

Was he ready? Ron hadn't done this in such a long time but working with Harry again was something he longed for. Maybe he had made a mistake going into Quidditch instead of being an Auror. The thought of Harry going on missions without his protection made him completely mental for days. If Harry came home late Ron worried; if his dad sent an owl from the Ministry when Harry was on a mission, he was almost afraid to open it; he couldn't remember how many times Hermione had talked him down when Harry went undercover.

Ron shook himself out of his thoughts and clapped Harry on the shoulder. His fingers tingled when he drew his hand away and he cleared his throat several times so his voice didn't crack when he spoke.

"I reckon," Ron managed and rubbed his now sweating palm on his jeans. "How are we getting there?"

"I've got our transportation right up the alleyway," Harry grinned. "I'm more than amazed that you were able to restore Sirius' bike for me."

"Had to have something to do in the off season," Ron muttered. His heart was beating faster as he followed Harry down the alley. "So I assume we're going to trail this Kerinka on bike."

"Yeah, she's quite crafty and has started utilizing a car to get about." Harry climbed on to the bike and motioned that Ron should get on behind him. "She uses Muggle transportation so that we can't trace her magically. Since I'm the only Auror with Muggle transportation I got this job."

Harry revved the motor and Ron slid his arms around Harry's waist. He could smell the scent of Harry's cologne, the well-worn leather jacket Harry was wearing, and an underlying smell that was Harry and Harry alone. His body tensed as Harry scooted back against him and he was certain that _this_ was a bad idea.

 

12:00 AM

They'd followed the damn secretary all over town and Harry cursed under his breath when she managed to entice two Muggles to come with her at a club. _Not just any club mind you,_ Ron thought to himself as they followed the black Mercedes around another curve. _A gay club_.

Harry was staying well back behind the car and they almost lost the trail when she made a swift turn into a parking lot hidden behind several shrubberies. Harry continued past, stopping about a mile down the road, before cutting the engine.

"Get into my pocket and get my wand out," Harry turned his head slightly and Ron's lips brushed his cheek.

Ron felt a shiver run down his spine and his hands shook slightly as he slid his hand into Harry's pocket. Harry shifted slightly, muttering under his breath, and Ron had to bite back a moan when the tips of his fingers felt Harry's cock. He swiftly pulled the wand out of Harry's pocket and worried his lip between his teeth.

"Didn't Moody warn you about wand safety, Harry?" Ron rested his hands on Harry's waist. "I mean can you imagine the headline? Boy Who Lived Blows off Todger in Freak Wand Accident."

Harry snorted, "The _Daily Prophet_ would have a field day with that wouldn't they?"

"I reckon," Ron chuckled as Harry cast a Silencing charm on the bike and started it back up. "The witches of the Wizarding World would mourn for weeks."

Harry made a U-turn and headed back towards the parking lot. Ron's arms tightened around Harry and he leaned into the turn as they coasted silently into the drive. They were in the parking lot of a rather run down warehouse and Ron could see candles lighting the entire first level.

"Any suggestions on how we're going to get inside?" Ron whispered as Harry parked the bike around the back. "Without being seen that is."

Harry lifted a finger and pointed to a large grate in the side of the building.

"Air ducts." Harry tugged Ron's arm to pull him off the bike. "We'll get in through the air ducts and we should be able to observe."

"Air ducts." Ron swallowed and thought about how close he was going to be to Harry. "You want us to go into the air ducts?"

Harry nodded, "We'll just do an enlargement charm on them, Mate. Muggle buildings are a built a bit different but we should be able to see and hear everything we need."

"Exactly how are we going to find where they are?" Ron asked and drew his wand out. "Don't tell me we're going to follow the spiders—there aren't spiders in there right?"

Harry laughed and tugged Ron's arm again. Ron shivered when Harry didn't let go and Harry turned and arched his eyebrow.

"Mate, I'll protect you from the spiders," he said and his face broke into a wide smile. "However, I will have to disillusion you."

"I've been disillusioned for a long time," Ron whispered and Harry tapped him a bit harder than necessary with his wand. "Oi!"

"That was for the really awful pun," Harry smirked and the two of them made their way across the parking lot.

 

12:22 AM

Ron surveyed the scene in front of him and tried to remember why he'd thought it would be a good idea to go on a surveillance mission with Harry. He'd still thought it was a good idea even after he'd read the file. _I'm completely barking_ , Ron thought as he shifted next to Harry.

It wasn't so much the small space but the scene that was playing out in front of them. He'd never imagined that they would actually be conducting experiments on the two men that bird Kerinka brought back. He certainly hadn't imagined how arousing it would be to watch the blokes kissing; hot, opened mouth kisses, with just a hint of tongue. He also hadn't been expecting the fumes from the potion the tiny red headed woman was brewing would effect him like this.

The Spanish lady that Harry had referred to as Sultry Sary seemed to be directing the action and her wand was sending out a steady beam of gold light over the room. The two men were slowly stripping each other and with each inch of skin that was revealed the little red head would cackle.

"Ron," Harry whispered and leaned back slightly so Ron could hear him. "She's a redhead—do you think she could be a Weasley?"

Ron stifled a moan when his body came into contact with Harry's back. He pulled his hips back so that Harry wouldn't feel the evidence of his "distraction" and clenched his fists at his sides to keep from touching the man in front of him.

"I reckon." Ron moved back against the wall as Harry continued to press against him. "She could be—there are loads of us."

Harry took a pad of paper and jotted several notes down before leaning back against Ron again. Ron's entire body tensed and almost unwillingly his hands fell on Harry's hips.

"Ron," Harry said softly as he pushed Ron's foot to widen his stance. "Do you feel—"

Ron's head fell back against the wall when Harry shifted slightly and his arse pressed against Ron's erection.

"Aroused," Harry finished and wiggled against Ron. "Those blokes together are fucking hot and well…"

Ron's eyes rolled back in his head when Harry snagged his hand. He was trembling slightly when Harry placed his hand on the front of his jeans and he flexed his fingers against Harry's shaft.

"Ha...rr...yy..." Ron stammered. "What are you doing?"

Harry released Ron's hand and, almost without thought, Ron continued to palm Harry's cock through the thick material of his jeans. He could feel it throbbing in his hand and he swallowed hard as Harry ground back against him. His own cock was so hard it hurt and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Seducing you," Harry turned abruptly and pressed fully against Ron. "Look at the two of them. That could be us. You want me, don't you?"

Ron turned his head and took in the two blokes in the other room. The women were watching them with great interest as the taller of the two bent the smaller man over the table and thrust inside him. It was rough and hot—Ron's mind replaced the images of those two men with himself and Harry and his hands slid down to cup Harry's arse.

"Harry—I," Ron said as he lifted Harry slightly off the ground to line up their hips. "I'm in love with you. You don't have to love me but don't tease me this way."

Harry's hands slid into Ron's hair and he tilted his head down to run his tongue along the seam of Ron's lips. Ron's entire body was shaking in need when he parted his lips, welcoming Harry inside. Harry kissed him like a man on the edge of something that he'd always wanted and wasn't sure he could ever have. His hands threaded through Ron's hair, his tongue explored Ron's mouth, and Ron felt the vibrations from his moan deep in his chest.

The broke apart and Ron struggled to get a breath. He looked down at the man he'd been friends with since he was a boy and wondered how he had missed this look in Harry's eyes.

"I wouldn't tease you, Ron." Harry's voice shook as he spoke. "I've been in love with you for years. I just didn't think—I mean you went out with Hermione and Lavender."

"You went out with my sister," Ron said softly. "I didn't think—Hermione said you did but I didn't believe her."

"Is that why you broke up?" Harry asked as he trailed kisses along Ron's neck. "Because of me?"

"No," Ron said as he tilted his head to the side. "We broke up because I kept moaning your name in my sleep and she heard me."

"You dreamed of me?"

"Every night," Ron said softly. "The whole time we were searching for those blasted Horcruxes. I was afraid to lose you as a friend."

"Were they wet dreams?" Harry's voice was muffled against Ron's neck and his fingers were working the buttons on Ron's shirt. "Did the dreams make you come? Will you let me make you come?"

"Fuck—yes…" Ron growled and slid his hand to cup Harry's cock again. "Tell me that this is for me and only for me."

"Only for you," Harry grunted and thrust his hips forward. "Now lets get out of here so you can shag me properly."

 

1:00 AM

They were back on the bike, driving towards the city, and Ron couldn't keep his hands off of Harry. Harry's arse was nestled against his cock and Ron couldn't help popping the buttons and lowering Harry's zipper. He could hear the hitch in Harry's breathing when he worked his hand inside Harry's pants. He nipped Harry's neck and let the vibrations of the motorbike guide his strokes up and down Harry's cock. His thumb brushed over the tip and he felt Harry's moan against his chest.

"Your cock," Ron whispered in Harry's ear. "Feels brilliant in my hand. You like it when I stroke you, yeah? I want to fuck you, suck your cock, and make you come."

Harry turned off onto a side road as Ron continued to stroke him. Ron loved the way Harry felt in his hand. He couldn't wait to taste him, couldn't wait to bury his cock in Harry's arse.

Harry pulled off onto the shoulder and turned his head to claim Ron's lips in a hard kiss. His tongue pushed into Ron's mouth and Ron sucked the length of it. He continued stroking Harry's cock and suddenly was overcome with the desire to taste Harry. He pulled his mouth from Harry's, dismounted, and when Harry turned to look at him he couldn't stop the order from spilling from his mouth.

"Lay back," Ron barked and straddled the rear tire as Harry complied. "Lift your hips."

Harry did as he asked and Ron pulled his jeans and pants down just low enough to see Harry's cock. He took in the way it stood out from the nest of dark hair and licked his lips. He didn't give Harry any warning before hungrily bending over and taking Harry into his mouth.

"Fuck!"

Ron hummed his way down Harry's shaft, flicking his tongue against the underside, and when he reached the base he sucked hard. Harry's hands flailed on his shoulders for a moment and as Ron pulled back to suck just the head Harry threaded his fingers through Ron's hair.

"So good…that's it…fuck, you were made to suck me," Harry babbled.

Ron growled and slid his mouth up and down Harry's cock. He hollowed his cheeks, flicked his tongue, and his fingers slid down to circle Harry's pucker. He lifted his head only to lower it and suck Harry's balls into his mouth. Harry let out a keening moan and Ron pulled off completely.

"I want," Ron growled, "to fuck you."

He pulled Harry to his feet and spun him around to face the side of the bike. He pushed Harry's jeans further down and Harry kicked them off. He ran his hands over Harry's arse, parting his cheeks, and pressing his thumbs against Harry's pucker.

"I love your arse," he said as he dropped to his knees. "I love everything about it."

Harry pushed his hips back as Ron nibbled his cheeks. Ron pulled his wand and did a quick cleansing charm before circling his tongue around Harry's hole. His hand slid to Harry's cock and he gradually worked his tongue inside Harry.

"What…oh…brilliant…oh fuck…so good…oh…"

Harry rocked himself between Ron's mouth and hand. It sent shockwaves of pleasure to Ron's own cock to know he was making Harry a quivering mess. He slid his tongue out and released Harry's cock. He fumbled for a moment with his wand, and finally cast a lubrication charm. He worked his fingers inside Harry's arse, desperate to stretch him and finally claim what was his.

"You like this, Harry?"

"Yes…god more…add a finger…fuck me, Ron."

Ron added a third finger, crooking them slightly to hit Harry's prostate, and Harry thrust back against him.

"Damn it, Ron I'm ready!"

Ron stood slowly and swiftly tugged his jeans and pants down to free his cock. He couldn’t wait another minute and he kicked Harry's legs apart. He pushed Harry's shoulders down so he was bent over the bike. He guided his cock to Harry's pucker and pressed his hips forward. They both cried out as he pushed past that tight ring of muscles and buried himself inside Harry.

"Fuck…" he breathed. "You're tight. Am I hurting you? Don't want to hurt you."

Ron was struggling to keep control, to give Harry a moment to adjust to the size of his body, and he reached up to turn Harry's head. Their eyes locked for a moment before their tongues met before their lips. Harry pushed backwards and Ron began to move. His hands gripped Harry's hips tightly, marveling at the feeling of being inside him, and he pulled his mouth from Harry's.

"Bloody hell," he grunted as he drove in and out of Harry's arse. "Feels brilliant…tell me you're mine."

Harry's head fell forward and he reached around and gripped Ron's arse.

"Yours…harder…fuck me hard…"

Ron's hand slid around to take Harry's shaft in hand and Harry dropped his body so his arms rested on the seat. Ron pulled completely out, slammed back inside Harry, making Harry cry out. Over and over Ron pounded into Harry's body, their balls slapped together, and he could feel the heat building in his stomach. His eyes rolled back in his head as the heat spread outward from his stomach, through his legs, and his cock. Harry tightened around him and, with a hoarse shout, Ron was coming. He thrust his hips several times spilling deep into Harry's arse. As he caught his breath, he realized Harry was still hard.

"Let me make you come, too," Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

He pulled out of Harry and turned him around. He dropped to his knees and looked up at his best mate and new lover.

"What do you want, Harry?"

Harry swallowed and Ron watched his Adam's apple bob up and down several times before he spoke.

"I want to fuck your mouth," Harry moaned as Ron darted his tongue out to lick the tip. "I've always wanted to fuck your mouth…fantasy you know."

Ron nodded and took Harry into his mouth, relaxing his jaw, and he held still as Harry threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Such beautiful hair," Harry breathed as he began thrusting. "Such a good cocksucker."

Ron watched as Harry drove in and out of his mouth, he sucked and licked Harry's shaft, taking him as deep as Harry wanted, and he cupped Harry's balls in his hands. He rolled their weight in his palms and felt them tighten as Harry gripped his head and began fucking him in earnest.

"So fucking hot and wet…love your mouth, your lips, your cock," Harry grunted as he drove his hips forward. "Want you to swallow every drop…"

Ron squeezed Harry's balls and felt his cock swell against his cheeks. Harry's grip on Ron's head tightened and. with a grunt, he came. Ron swallowed as quickly as he could, capturing as much as he could in his mouth. He licked as Harry slowly pulled out of his mouth.

Harry's knees gave out and he sunk down in front of Ron.

"Well," Harry said.

"Deep subject," Ron quipped and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Do I need to spank for the bad puns?" Harry shook his head. "Honestly that was awful."

"Nose down, Harry," Ron responded. "Are you going to take me home and shag me properly—in a bed?"

"Maybe," Harry grinned. "My place or yours?"

"Ours, Harry," Ron pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Our place, but my bed. Yours is a bit lumpy."

They stood up, righted their clothes, and Harry went to put his wand into his front pocket. Ron caught his wrist and smirked.

"Wand safety, Mate," he waggled his eyebrows. "I've got plans for your todger later."

"Too right you are, Ron," Harry climbed on to the bike and Ron slid on behind him. "I have plans to see how many freckles you have on your arse later."

"I'll put my wand in it's holster then," Ron quipped as Harry revved the engine. "Wouldn't want to ruin your plans."

The sun wasn't setting and they may not be riding off into the sunset but damned if Ron didn't get his happy ending after all.


End file.
